Soulmates Never Die
by fanfictionfanatic18
Summary: Everyone thinks that kol is an heartless vampire who only cares about 2 things drinking and killing but they are wrong he cares about one more thing his sweet Juliet who can be just like him the vicious vampire but there is something wrong when kol was undaggered Juliet was on her way back to him and it was none other than kol worst enemy please review


Disclaimer

I do not own anything anybody recognise such as characters, songs and so on but I do on my oc

Similar to my crossover lost lovers

New World 10th century

No pov

'Kol wait up' Juliet yelled while trying to keep up with kol

'You'll will have to run faster than that if you want to catch up with me Juliet' kol called back to her

You know we could have just stayed in the village why do we have to go out of the village Juliet said finally catching up with kol

We could but then I wouldn't be able to do this kol said while grabbing her face and kissing her

Yeah and we should get back our families will be wondering where we are and then we will be in trouble it is a full moon tonight Juliet tried to convince them

Yeah lets head back kol said

Back in the village

(In this what happened to henrik has already happened)

Juliet POV

When we finally reach the village everyone is running mad some said the full moon has came early kol grabs my hand and leads me to his house

'Kol my parents I need to get to them make sure there ok' I told him

'No you live to far away they will probably get you even before you reach your house' kol told me

But I started to argue but then I realised he was right so I went to his house

Once we reached kol house we went to the caves underground where kol's family and Ayanna where, I loved kol's family they love me well most of them loved me they all treat me like part of the family Elijah, Finn, Niklaus treat me like there little sister and mikael treated me more like a daughter than my own father did Esther says that me and Rebekah are twins separated at birth because we are close to each other. Esther helped me through a hard time in life when my twin brother ran away I don't even know if he is dead or alive but something in me says he is alive.

'Kol, Juliet is that you where were you' Esther asked us

'We were in the mellows just outside the village I saw it getting late and I told kol that we need to start heading back I was going to go my own house but kol convince me that it would be to dangerous. Why the full moon has came out so early I thought that it wasn't due to come out for another couple of hours' I asked

'It was not supposed to but I new it was coming early I told people that but they didn't listen to me I tried to warn them even the werewolf's didn't even listen to me, I guess I should get everyone something to eat' Esther told us

Rebekah came over and started talking to kol I wasn't really listening I was worried about my family would they survive as we usually come over to the mikaelson's house but they are not here I was snapped out of my thought's when bekah said to kol 'have you asked Juliet yet' that had caught my attention so I decided to join in

'Ask me what' I asked looking from kol to Rebekah

'Nothing darling Rebekah here is thinking of the wrong person it was Elijah who wanted to ask tatia something and I told her that she needs to mind her own business' kol said to me grabbing my hand he seemed quite on edge but I wonder why

'Well if you want me to mind my own business I will take my best friend and get out of your business' Rebekah said to kol that is the thing I love about Rebekah that she is not afraid to speak her mind.

'So what is it you want to talk about Rebekah' I asked her she just seem that something was off

'I'm worried' she said to me she seemed kind of scared

'Why what is the matter' I said in a calm voice

'I feel like something bad is going happen I tried to tell my father but he wouldn't listen to me he just told me to go and get on with my chores but I know something bad is going to happen I can feel it' Rebekah told me but she kind of said the last part in a whisper so that no one could hear her.

'Rebekah I feel the same feeling that some thing bad is going to happen but even if something does happen just know that we will be friends no matter what' I tried to comfort her

'Yeah I guess you are right we will be friends no matter what you never guess what I heard about tatia petrova' Rebekah said changing the subject.

'I heard from lia who heard it from Shannon that tatia's family disowned her and kicked her out of their home and said they don't want to hear from her or her bastard of a child' Rebekah told me I was not at all shocked I hated the bitch because she tried to take kol away for me just like Serena tried to do to by saying she pregnant as she tried to break kol and me up that is why I think that's why he brought me to the mellows to break up with me and go after someone better after all as there are some people in the village as me and my family are witches not like the ones who serve the spirits me and my family we are very powerful and people in the village have asked for our help for selfish reasons and we have turned them down so that is why some people hate us but I really think kol is breaking up with me as the other day I asked him to go a walk with me and he said that he was busy so I went on that walk myself and sat beside a tree and cried my eyes out

'so rebekah how are things going with derek' I asked derek is the that has been courting bekah he seems nice but he looks at me funny

'there ok ' she told me a fake smile I know my best friend and I know if something is wrong

'Rebekah I know you have an opinion of that girl but two of your brother are very fond of her so keep your opinions to yourself from now on and do not listen to village gossip' Dinner is nearly ready and Juliet, kol would like a word with you he says it is important Esther said while walking over to us

When I got to kol he asked me to sit down and to talk until he was finished

Kol POV

'Juliet my sweet darling I have known you all my life and every time I see you there is always I don't know how to explain it when I was younger I didn't know what it meant but now I do it means I love you so the other day when you asked me to go a walk with you and told you I couldn't it was because I had to go to your father and ask him for your hand in marriage so what do you say darling will you do me the honor in becoming my wife'. I said to Juliet she just staring at me

'You know you can talk now so Miss Juliet Alexia Calvinson will you do me the honor in becoming the Mrs. kol Mikaelson' I ask her the second time as she is not specking

All of a sudden I hear her scream then all my noisy family came to what was all the commotion was about

'Yes kol I will marry you have made me the happiest person alive even though I thought you were going to leave me for someone else 'Juliet told me I have never seen her so happy

'None compares to you Juliet Together forever darling' I tell her I can't believe she thought I was going to leave her everyone started to come over and congratulate us

'That is enough everyone time for dinner and then to bed we will celebrate this tomorrow with Juliet's Parents' my father told everyone

The next morning

'Kol I want to tell my parents together even though they probably already know because of your family telling half the village' Juliet told me I nearly laughed

'Juliet I think your parents already know I did ask for your hand in marriage

I guess you are right come on lets go tell them I was surprised my father give you permission as I know he despises me because he lost a son when my twin brother ran away and my mother can not bear any more children but I love her with all my heart so he has been stuck with me but I guess he just wants to get rid of me' she told me my heart was breaking slightly to see her upset

'Hey come on lets go over to tell them then later on after all the chores are done I will take you up to the mellows for picnic who does that sound I said trying to cheer her I hated the way her father treats her half the time like she doesn't exist and only acts like he knows her when he is around people and want to put a show for other people I don't know why her twin brother had left her with her father, my father told me that Juliet's father Calvin all he wanted was a son and when he did come along he didn't give him the time of day I was not surprise when Juliet told me that he had ran.

While Juliet and I were walking up to her house lia came up to us and said Juliet 'you have to come quick it is your parents they were attacked by the werewolves last night'

I have never saw Juliet run so fast and all the way all she kept calling was her mother you see Juliet and her mother were really close like my mother and Rebekah are I run and catch up with her it turns out the Juliet's father was ripped apart and her mother was not as bad but she was bleeding a lot belle ran over to her an was covered in her mothers blood it brought me back to the morning that Nicklaus had brought henrik dead after they went out to see the werewolves change all of sudden some man started yelling at Juliet so I told him to leave her alone that she had lost her parents so I told her to get some of her belonging that she could stay with us I new my family wouldn't mind as they already treat her like family

Esther POV

Tonight is the night that I turn my I turn my family into immortal vampires as I can not lose another child like I lost henrik I also made the decision to turn Juliet as well because she is a part of the family and she has lost so much already and she is like a daughter to me but her transformation will different instead of tatia blood she will drink her mothers as she will able to keep her powers and become a hybrid half vampire half witch it will work as her powers are not connected to the spirits as her powers are to valuable to lose.

_**A while later **_

Kol POV

I wake up feeling weird and my gums hurt all I can remember is that father asked me to go get Juliet as she went back to her house last time to get the rest of her stuff she has every thing she needs, my brothers and I made sure that all the blood was out of the house before she re entered the house. After we returned father stabbed Juliet I was stunned I charged at him ready for attacked my mother always said I have a temper, but then he stabbed me but if he killed me then how am I alive then my father mikael came over to me with a girl and put her wrist to my mouth and forced my head to her wrist.

'Drink my boy it is the only way to complete the transformation' mikael shouted at me

All I could get of my mouth was one word 'Juliet'

'Juliet is fine her transformation is a little different than yours' mikael told me as soon as I heard that I started to worry

'Why what is wrong with her' I asked him worriedly

'Nothing is wrong your mother done the same as your with a slight difference instead of drinking the blood of a human she drank the blood of a witch of her kind so that she could keep her powers as the are very valuable so she is a hybrid witch half vampire half witch' mikael told me

'Ok well where is she' I asked him but before he could answer I heard the faintest whisper kol and I knew straight away who it was my dear darling Juliet.

I saw her and I sat down beside her she looked kol

'kol I am an awful person I drank my own mothers blood and I am happy about being a vampire I mean half witch half vampire but does that make me a bad person' she asked me

'No it does not make you a bad person as you couldn't be a bad person in my eyes as for everyone else how thinks it is a horrible then screw them but I know for one that my family won't think any different of you because you like being what you have turned into' I told her

'So I heard you got into a fight a couple of days of go with Derek I know he likes Rebekah but you need to let her lead her life' she told me I thought that she would not find out

'it was nothing you need to worry about it is just that I hate him and he hates me it's always been that way' I told her

_**Couple of weeks later **_

Juliet POV

I can't believe that kol and I are officially married we got married a week after we turned as we wanted to be together forever we got married at the mellow with just kol's family and couple of my friends how did not believe the rumours about us turning into vampires .

Kol and Derek have had an on going war between them for years but kol always had the upper hand and now that Rebekah has changed him to one of us it just makes a lot worse when kol asked her about his transformation she went very quiet kol has told me that something has happened between them something bad but I just tell them to leave it.

_**Author note **_

_**Please tell me what you think good bad **_

_**What do you think Derek done to Rebekah **_

_**If you guess correctly then if want something added in for talk sake you wanted kol to do something for Juliet then it would go in the story **_

_**Review review review **_


End file.
